Talk:Bone Shaker
Tampo Column Brad, was it you that came up with the new Tampo column? It looks good! I think the columns you have on this Bone Shaker model cover everything that needs to be said about a car, and will start using this design. Now, if only we could get the administrators to incorporate it into the software when we click on "click to preload a template." Should we make a special note of this somewhere on the Hot Wheels Wiki? HaarFager 07:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Brad, I just noticed that there's no column for the window color right before the column for the interior color. I will add that into mine, but other than not having that, this form looks good! HaarFager 08:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey Kenny, I like the Tampo column separate since it is usually the largest of the columns theres no sense combining it with something else just making it longer. I thought it deserved to be separated from the notes section as well because, while there not always something to be put in the notes section, its nice to have to put that "special" kind of info in like in the Bone Shaker's case I have put what the Limited Editions are limited to. As far as no window section, I thought it was best to take it off because the Bone Shaker doesn't have any windows so its better than having one more column saying "NO WINDOWS" for every version. If you look at the Switchback I have added a "Surfboard Color" because its probably good to keep that info straight. I can't remember off hand if the Deora II has that column yet but if it doesn't, I want to add one for sure. BigBadBrad01 20:55, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think Vista69 and I were having a talk the other day about needing a special tampo column, separate from the color of the car column, so I'm glad you inserted one. I agree with you on the notes section. Sometimes there is a little more that needs to be said about a particular model and it's good to have that column. As far as the surfboard column goes, on models that have it, I guess we can just put it in like you did. Thanks! HaarFager 22:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::The tampo color column works ok for the Bone Shaker as the window column can be dropped. Listing the tampo in detail seems unneeded when there are pictures. A quick list of the general tampo theme or colors is all that is really needed. Getting to much info columns can be a probem. Same with additional parts colors like the surfboards. Just my thoughts on the topic. Maelstrom610 02:12, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::If we have pictures, in theory, we don't need any information. Unless it's something that doesn't show. Sometimes we have the information without a picture and this is invaluable in identifying where a particular model goes. But as for myself, who is totally colorblind, I like the information about colors and stuff. HaarFager 04:20, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Good point Kenny! I second that. I think the key is to just not write a novel in any box and we'll be fine. I have a 22" monitor here, so there is a lot of leeway for me as far as putting text in boxes goes. So I generally think the more information, the better. I think we should really use the Wiki to its fullest and optimize all the things we can do on this site (I'm still learning).